1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sunshade clip for spectacles, and more particularly to a pivotable sunshade clip for spectacles, which can be stably attached to the spectacles not only when in use but also when not in use.
2. Description of the Related Art
As well known to those skilled in the art, various kinds of sunshade clips, each of which can be detachably attached to spectacles, have been used instead of sunglasses.
Among others, a type of sunshade clip comprising two lens frames, each of which has a colored lens fitted therein, and fixing members or magnets mounted to the lens frames for detachably attaching the lens frames to ordinary spectacles has been proposed long since.
Especially, a sunshade clip with magnets mounted therein, which can be detachably attached to the spectacles by means of the magnets, is well and widely known, various examples of which are disclosed in several Korean patents, US patents, and other foreign patents. Furthermore, various modifications have been made to such a sunshade clip with magnets mounted therein.
Such modified sunshade clips are disclosed, for example, in Korean Patent Unexamined Publication No. 1998-064118, U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,537 to Frank Sadler, U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,207 to Richard Chao, U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,177 to Takahiro Nishihoka, U.S. Pat. No. 5,882,101 to David Yinkai Chao, U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,103 to Meeker, U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,177 to Sunreeve, European Patent No. 1,061,253, and German Patent No. 8,507,761U.
Each of the aforesaid sunshade clips has a magnet mounted to either end of the clip, which is magnetically attached to a magnet mounted in a corresponding bridge or hinge of spectacles and having a magnetic polarity opposite to that of the magnet mounted to the clip.
All of the conventional sunshade clips have problems, however, in that they must be detached from the spectacles and safely kept in other places when they are not used and they must be attached again to the spectacles when they are to be used.
Especially, each of the sunshade clips has no arms. Consequently, the entire structure of the sunshade clip is weak and frail, and safe keeping of the sunshade clip is difficult and troublesome. For this reason, a case for safely keeping the sunshade clip is also provided to a user of the sunshade clip. However, safe keeping of the case is also difficult and troublesome.
Therefore, the present invention has been made in view of the above problems, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a pivotable sunshade clip for spectacles that can be detachably attached to the spectacles with ease and simply stored when not in use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a pivotable sunshade clip for spectacles that can be pivoted upward or not on the basis of a user""s environment, thus increasing its adaptability to various environments.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a pivotable sunshade clip for spectacles that can be easily pivoted upward whenever it is to be used, thus increasing a user""s convenience.
In accordance with the present invention, the above and other objects can he accomplished by the provision of a pivotable sunshade clip for spectacles having a pair of coupling members, the sunshade clip comprising: a pair of lens frames; a pair of actuating members attached to the lens frames, the actuating member being outwardly extended from outer ends of the lens frames, respectively; and a pair of lever arms attached to the actuating members, the lever arms being extended rearward from the actuating members at right angles to the actuating members, respectively, wherein: each of the actuating members is provided at the rear part thereof with a magnet, the magnet being exposed to the rear surface of each of the actuating members; each of the lever arms is provided at the lower part thereof with another magnet, the magnet being exposed to the lower surface of each of the lever arms; and each of the coupling members has a spectacles magnet penetrating from a front surface to a rear surface thereof, the spectacles magnet alternately making contact with the magnet of each of the actuating members and the magnet of each of the lever arms, the spectacles magnet having a magnetic polarity opposite to that of the magnet of each of the actuating members and to that of the magnet of each of the lever arms, whereby the sunshade clip is pivoted upward or downward about a pair of lever faces as fulcrums for the lever arms, by means of increased magnetic attraction between the magnets of the lever arms of the sunshade clip and the corresponding spectacles magnets of the coupling members of the spectacles or between the magnets of the actuating members of the sunshade clip and the corresponding spectacles magnets of the coupling members of the spectacles, each of the lever faces being formed on each of the coupling members, the lever arms being placed on the lever faces of the coupling members, respectively.
Preferably, each of the spectacles magnets may have two separated permanent magnet parts, one of the magnet parts being embedded in the coupling member near the front surface of the coupling member so that it makes contact with the magnet of each of the actuating members, the other of the magnet parts being embedded in the coupling member near the rear surface of the coupling member so that it makes contact with the magnet of each of the lever arms.
Preferably, each of the lever arms may be hooked at the top surface of each of the coupling members for serving as a hooked portion when the sunshade clip is pivoted upward or downward in a seesaw fashion.
Preferably, one of the actuating member/lever arm and the coupling member may be made of a metal attractable by the magnet, and the other may have the magnet at the position corresponding to the actuating member/lever arm or the coupling member.